


The Kylo Trash Chronicles

by RemiRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Trash, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kylo smut fics. Anything from submissive to dominant Kylo, plenty of kinks ahead. </p><p>Join me in the filthy Kylo trash pile. It'll be fun.</p><p>Kylo Ren x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kylo Trash Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So, this had been nagging at me since shortly after seeing the movie, but I struggled a lot with this chapter. 
> 
> I know there are a lot of people that don't like submissive Kylo, but have no fears, there will definitely be a dominant Kylo making an appearance in future chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is un-Beta'd, so I apologize for that. I hope you still enjoy. This chapter did not go where I thought it was going to go, haha. /nervous laughter
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's trademarked. Disney has the copyright.

His dark curls were softer than they had any right to be. Honestly, it was unfair and should be illegal. Offense number one.

You threaded your fingers through his hair before gripping it and bringing his head backwards so that the back of his head rested against your chest. His chestnut eyes looked into yours, albeit upside down. Something flashed in his eyes that you knew was lust. He did always like his hair gripped. Such a dirty boy, his cock probably even twitched in pleasure. Offense number two. 

His teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, his gaze on your own kissable lips. You didn't have to be a force user to know what was going through the Knight of Ren's mind. It was your turn to throb in an aching need for pleasure. Offense number three. 

“Kylo...” His glove clad hands flexed on your thighs that were wrapped around him upon hearing your breathy whisper of his name. 

“Yes?” The beating of his heart was so strong, you swear you could feel it even through his thick layer of clothes. You pressed your chest tighter against his back, cheek against his. One hand stayed in his hair while the other snaked down to reach the front of his pants. His breath hitched. 

“You need to be punished Kylo... My naughty boy.” Without seeing his face, you knew a blush had blossomed across his pale cheeks. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. 

“What am I being _punished_ for?” The way he stressed the word caused a shiver to run down your spine and rest in the bottom of your stomach. 

You moved so that he was flat against the bed with you kneeling above him. As you straddled him, you made sure that your warm heat was directly above his eagerly hardening member. A little gasp passed through those gorgeously full lips. Leaning over him, you threaded your fingers through his thick hair. 

“You're being punished because this wondrous mess of hair always begs me to grab on to it and hold on tightly as you thrust deeply into my body.”

He hardened beneath you causing a hungry smirk to cross your features. You sat straight up and thrust against him roughly, setting a desperate pace. He threw his head back against the down pillows and moaned loudly. His hands gripped your thighs tightly and started to rock his hips to meet your movements. Without warning, you pushed up to your knees so that your warm core no longer touched his. The whine that left him at the loss almost made you drop back down and finish what you started. 

“You're being punished because I can see how much you crave this, you naughty boy.” Reaching down, you gripped his cock tightly. He pulsed in your hand and you groaned a little. You were torturing yourself as much as you were him. 

“And the third reason is I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss that damn gorgeous mouth of yours.” With that, you eagerly pressed your lips against his before dragging your tongue along the seem. He opened his mouth and quickly ran his warm muscle against yours. One hand moved up to cup your face, the other tangling in your hair. 

You pulled away again, and he tried following you up, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from going too far. His chest heaved with labored breath. You couldn't help but to muse to yourself over how delicious he looked with a smattering of red across his cheeks and a wild look in his eyes.

“You have no idea how amazing you look when your body is begging for a fuck.” You giggled. “How should I punish you, hm? Should I get up and leave you here to finish yourself?” 

As you moved to get up, his hand shot out and gripped your wrist. “Please, don't go.”

The look in his eyes made your heart constrict painfully. Pressing your forehead to his, you nuzzled your nose against his. “I'd never leave you, my Knight of Ren.”

In the next moment, a flurry of hands and breathy moans robbed you both of your clothes. The moan of appreciation at his broad body beneath you couldn't be helped. As soon as your positioned his eager cock at your entrance, you began to sink down onto it. You delighted in the stretch that always seemed to be almost too much. It was a delicious ache that you could never get enough of. 

Kylo's, now bare, fingers gripped tightly to your hips as he assisted your thrusts to ensure each movement made you take as much of his cock as you could. Your swollen clit rubbed against his pubis with every twist of your hips. 

You never lasted long while you rode him, and you knew this time would be no exception. The fuzz of an impending orgasm was already gathering around your mind. 

“F-fuck!” You stuttered out as your vaginal walls spasmed around his cock. Your eyes closed, head tilting back, barely able to breath properly. 

Ever the opportunist, Kylo immediately flipped you onto your back before reentering you. His pace left no room for you to come down from your orgasmic high, already building towards the second. Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. It was all too much at once, and you felt like the pleasure would cause you to explode right then and there. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” A high pitched whine and you were gone. Even through blurred vision you could see the self satisfied smirk on his face. 

With a growl you reached up and pulled his face to yours, teeth immediately finding purchase on his lower lip. His hips stuttered before he pulled out, his hot load landing in splatters across your abdomen. 

You smiled up at him, even with his cum starting to cool against your stomach. “Am I forgiven?” A teasing light flickered in his eyes. 

Pursing your lips, “Hm, I don't think you've quite earned forgiveness yet.”

Before you could register what was happening, Kylo's mouth was tight against your cunt as he sucked and licked at your clit. You couldn't help the embarrassing squeal that left you as you immediately gripped his dark locks. Fuck, if that's how he was going to play, maybe you'd have to punish him more often.


End file.
